Aikatsu Second Fantasy
Aikatsu Second Fantasy is NattySakura second Aikatsu fanseries. It's set pass years later after Pulse Star Aikatsu. Plot Aikatsu Second Fantasy Episodes Chocola Mako is ordinary middle school girl who wants to be a idol for her childhood friend Belle, but when she enters in "Starlight Academy", she discovered a new worlds of idols and when people grow up maybe they can change... Characters Chocola Mako: '''Chocola is the main character of this series. When she was little she has a best friend named Belle, but they lose they contact when Belle moves to another school and house, later she discovers that Belle is in the Starlight Academy and decides to a idol with her. She is distracted but she is a good heart with everyone. She loves to cook every candy and dessert. She is afraid of thunders. She is a hard worker, sweet, airheaded and her favourite brand is Angely Sugar and her idol aura is composed by heart chocolates. Her catchphase is "So sweet". 'Belle Renjoji: '''Belle is the main character of this series. She was the childhood friend of Chocola, but now she only see her as a simple rival like the others idols. Everybody knows her as "Frozen Rose" of the Starlight academy. Is very polite but cold to the others, she wants to be perfect in everything. Her favorite brand is Universe Star and her idol aura is composed by ice roses. Supporting Characters 'Aiya Atsuko: Aiya Atsuko is the creator and Top Designer of Universe Star brand. She has the ability to see idol auras and make a clothes designs to mach perfecty to the Idol personality, in the series she is a a top idol and she works hard in the Universe Star company in order to create the most beautiful coords. Now she is in a travel to search inspiration for her new designs. She is a hard worker, lovable and her favourite brand is Spicy Ageha and her idol aura is composed by red and purple stars butterflies. Her catchphase is "Match you my star". Miwa Watanabe: She is the best friend of Aiya, were always together and she knows Aiya ability to see the auras of the Idols. Comes from a rich family. Also has a habit of seeking information about the idols. In this series she helps Aiya in the Universe Star company and is too a top idol, she is a little more mature in the series, she helps the new generation of idols when she can. Her favorite brand is Magical Toy and her aura is composed by fireworks. Akane Himeko: Is a mysterious girl who likes to stay with Aiya, she have like a "Mysterious princess personality", she likes tea parties and fluffy dresses. Her favorite brand is Loli Gothic but when she looks to Aiya "Universe Star" first designs they've become her favorite brand. In the series she is the muse off the company Universe Star, she likes to give to the new girls the coords and is very popular in the idol world. Her idol aura are composed by jewels. Gabrielle Yurimiko: Is a excellent student of the dream academy, she is in the same class of Aiya and the other girls, but she acts like a senpai for everyone. She loves arabian things, she is very kind with everyone. Her favorite brand is Bohemiam Sky in the future she wants to start her own brand called Arabian Nights. Her idol aura is lamps and a female genie. Andrea Shiba: is another classmate of Aiya and the girls, she likes have blue hair and love to do cosplay. Her favorite brand is Swing Rock. Her aura is notes, ribbons and a blue hearts. Teams Rising Its a supreme unite, composed by Aiya Atsuko, Chokola Mako and Belle Renjoji. They official debut in episode. Their are the first idol unites with Masterpieces coords, in little performances they uses Rising Aura Coords. They debut song is Crescendo Unit. Aiya Atsuko composed their name by think "We are a unite that are rising to the stars". Aiya Atsuko - Wearing the Masterpiece Coord "Aureous Universe Coord " and Rising Rosseta Aura Coord Chocola Mako - Wearing the Masterpiece Coord "Sweetness Angel Coord" and Rising Pink Aura Coord. Belle Renjoji - Wearing the Masterpiece Coord " Heaven Rose Coord" and Rising Red Aura Coord. Dolce Romance It's a unit composed of Chocola Mako and Belle Rejoji. They debuted in episode 47. Dolce is sweet in french and represent Chocola, sweets and lovely things, Romance represent Belle, Passion and sexy things. Their debut song is This is Romance and Hello, Astronaut. Chocola Mako - Wearing Sweet Romance Coord. Belle Renjoji - Wearing Sexy Dolce Coord. Darling Sweets Girl Is a new team. They debut in episode. They are named after they win in the "Next Darling Sweet Girls Audition". They don't have a debut song but in their debut their performed with Dolce Romance and perform with the song Hello, Astronaut. They both decided that their are going to enter in the Starlight Academy. Elise - Is Felicia team mate apparently her preferred brand is Happy Rainbow,Is Chocola fan and is more Quiet and responsible than Felicia, she is afraid that because of that Felicia and her can become a good unite, she recives her first idol coord from Belle, Wearing Pinksh Coord. Felicia - Is Elise Team mate apparently her preferred brand is Magical Toy, Is more energetic and talent than Elise, is afraid that she can become a good partner for Elise, she receives her first idol coord from Chocola, Wearing Sky Pony Land Coord ... Items ;Aikatsu Cards (アイカツ!カード Aikatsu Kādo?) Aikatsu Cards are cards that contain digitised clothes which are worn by idols during performances and auditions. They are divided into four categories: Tops, Bottoms, Shoes and Accessories, with some cards, such as one piece dresses, eliminating the need for others. The clothes come from various types of brands and have varying degrees of rarity. Although most clothes come in specific coordinations, the idols are also able to mix and match different cards to find a good combination. Aikatsu System '(アイカツシステム ''Aikatsu Shisutemu?) The system in which Aikatsu Cards are utilised. When performing in an audition or performance, idols step through a dressing room, which requires them to insert their student pass and choice of Aikatsu Cards, where they put on their selected clothes. The stage they walk on is largely digitised, providing various holographic displays and special effects during the performance and allowing people to participate in the audience via online streaming. The system reads the emotions of spectators, along with the online spectators, to rate each idols performance, which determines their success during auditions. '''Aikatsu Phone (アイカツフォン Aikatsu Fon?) A handheld phone issued to each student of Starlight Academy. As well as providing various smartphone functions, such as calls, maps and a social network service, the Aikatsu Phone allows students to schedule and apply for auditions, as well as store and utilise their Aikatsu Cards for various purposes, such as holographically trying out coords. There are also a set of lights that are lit up when a student achieves a symbol pertaining to a certain idol quality. Aikatsu Make Up Card They are special cards that contain makeup and different hairstyles with are worn by idols during performances and auditions. They are divided in: Make up cards, tattoo and hairstyles. The cards come from various types of brands and have varying degrees of rarity. Although most cards come in specific coordinations, the idols are also able to mix and match different cards to find a good combination. Masterpice Coord Clothes are considered legendary for each brand, they are usually coords that need specific idols in order to get the maximum brightness of them. If the idols reach the maximun brightness she can make an Legendary Appeal. The first Legendary clothes in the world are from Universe Star made by Aiya Atsuko. Rising Aura Coord Fanmade Special Appeal Brands Universe Star '- A brand create by Aiya Atsuko. Their clothes for everyone, they match the personality and their aura perfectly. Is for any occasion. 'Fighting Feminine - A brand for strong and energetic girls, is the favorite brand of tomboys girls. The Top Designer is Mika and Mamoru Toodo. Arabian Nights - A brand for people who likes ethinic and arabian things.The Top Desingner is Gabrielle Yurimiko Songs Fan series Songs #Serious Girl #Rainbow + Color #Music Future #Mirror Candle #Let's eat chocolate #Super Brave #Upon a Star story #Like a Rose #Buy me a cookie #Surprise Gallery Dolce Romance logo.png|Dolce Romance Prototyple unite logo Memorable Quotes Stages *Morph Planet Domination Stage *Chocolate Wonderland Stage *Sexy Ageha Stage Trivia *Aiya Atsuko is based in Maeda Atsuko of AKB0048 *Most of this series have the inspiration of NattySakura future Mangá I-DOLL! *NattySakura favorite brand is Spicy Ageha that is the reason of Aiya Atsuko favorite brand is Spicy Ageha. *Universe Star is too the name agency of Pretty Rhythm Universe Fantasia series of NattySakura. *Belle is based on of Beru '''Renjōji '''Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live Category:User: Nattsysakura Category:Fan series